


Little Star

by Driwed



Category: NCT (Band), TREI (Korea Band), Target (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction, Little Star, M/M, Stars, TREI, Target, driwed, kpop, nct - Freeform, stuck in another place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Two stars find themselves on Earth with no knowledge of how they got there nor where they were from. Will they be able to find each other and a way back home?





	1. Brief Words

**Hey~ i'm obsessed w cross group cause i love mix and matching ships! is this a shipping story? yeah, but as a side. it's not the main focus.**

** some info: **

⭐️ **is a Jaehyun chapter**  
🌟 **is a Changhyun chapter**  
🌌 **is a Gravnul (their home) chapter**

**The stars outfits:**   
**They're all the same, but vary in color depending on what their color is. but here's the basis of what their outfit are.**

       

**basically it's the first outfit (imagine it sleeveless) and the kimono in the second photo. so put those together n add the star's color to it.**


	2. 1⭐️

I stretched out then smiled. Another relaxing day in the Milky Way. I leapt out of bed then scanned my wardrobe for the perfect outfit. A sea of deep rose colored clothing filled my sight. I loved the color I was born with. I threw on an outfit then hurried down the stairs in delight. I was excited to meet the Kim's newest addition to their family. Not many knew as they weren't the usual loud and annoying neighbors.

I arrived in front of their house and saw Minhyun sweeping the path to the front door in his usual red garb.

"Hey, Hyun." I said as we bumped fists. "Is Doyoung home?"

"Yeah. I suppose Doyoung told you already, huh?" asked Minhyun as he had stopped sweeping.

"Indeed. You should know him best, you are married after all." I said before heading in.

The inside was quiet. Was Doyoung really home? I walked to the right then heard a soft tune being sung further down the hall. I poked my head into the room and had to resist the urge to squeal. Doyoung noticed me then motioned for me to come in as his dark cyan kimono moved along with his movement.

"She's so cute..." I whispered as I looked at their peacefully sleeping angel.

"She may be cute, but she's a real troublemaker. I took my eyes off of her for a second and I mean A SECOND, and she had started going through the trash!" he said in an angry whisper.

I quietly laughed as he told me more about her little explorations.

"So, I held her and she started hitting Min's nose with her small hand. It was the cutest thing ever. Even you agree, right Min?" said Doyoung as he looked behind me.

"Let's talk in the living room so we don't disturb her." suggested Minhyun.

We made our way into the living room and started up conversation again. Everyone always came to see the Kim's whenever they needed love advice, mostly because they've been together for so long. Just then the doorbell rang and caused them to frown. Doyoung quickly went to answer it while Minhyun went to check on Soojin. I waited for them to come back then frowned at the sound of a voice.

"Oh, it's you." he said with an obvious eye roll.

"Did you purposefully invite the both of us here, Doyoung?" I asked before looking between him and Changhyun.

"You caught me. I just want you two to be friends again. Is it that hard to admit your faults and move on?" said Doyoung in a sad voice.

"Maybe if he didn't go after everything I wanted, we'd probably still be friends." snorted Changhyun as he played with the sleeve of his dark moderate blue kimono.

"You liar! You set me up each and every time! How was I supposed to know you like someone or want something if you don't tell me!?" I said in a low voice as I didn't want to wake Soojin.

I dragged Changhyun outside then huffed. He was playing victim when I was the real victim. I couldn't stand him. I hoped that Soojin wouldn't develop a fondness for him as he was a bad guy.

"Doyoung invited me to see Soojin, so let go." he said as he pulled free from my grip.

"I'm going to ask that you both come back another day..." said Doyoung from behind us in a small voice. "You woke up Soojin for starters, and I don't want her seeing people argue right now."

I sighed heavily then shoved Changhyun as I made my way to Jaejun's.

✩

I shielded my eyes as Jaejun had stepped out in his vivid lime green outfit. How it never strained his eyes was beyond me.

"Hey. Thought you weren't coming over until later." he said as he let me inside.

I was always thankful that the inside of his home was a more muted lime green than his clothes. I flopped onto his couch then started to whine.

"Changhyun?" asked Jaejun as he lifted my head so he could sit on the couch.

"When is it not? I'm tired of him making me into the bad guy! I knew I shouldn't have become friends with him. He needs to move to another star cluster. Poor Soojin... I hope she doesn't get influenced." I said as I made myself more comfortable.

"Maybe you should consider moving because Changhyun won't. That house belonged to his parents and we all know how much he loved them." Jaejun said as he channel surfed.

"But then I won't be able to see you all. That makes me sad. Especially if I'm parting from Youngwoong..." I said, steadily getting quieter towards the end.

"Ah, Woongie..." said Jaejun with a voice full of nostalgia. "Have you visited him today?"

"No. I planned to after I hung out with you." I said.

"Then let's go to him. Get the gang back together. Somewhat." Jaejun said as he sat me up.

"I think he'd like that." I replied.

✩

I unlocked the front door then locked it behind us. It seemed Doil wasn't in today. I led the way upstairs then knocked on his door.

"Doil?" a tiny voice called out.

"Jaehyun." I replied before entering.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me at the sight of his soft magenta room. Out of every color I've seen, I loved his the most. Even more than my own. He slowly slipped out of bed, but I quickly moved to keep him from getting up.

"You're not well enough, please lie down." I said and was soon aided by Jaejun.

"I won't get better if you all won't let me move around." he fussed before coughing.

I stroked his hair in a loving manner. He used to be as healthy as the rest of us, but he suddenly came down with an illness. It was curable, but the process was long and tedious. It was supposed to take at most 24 years, but the state of his body was worse than we thought, so an additional 12 years had been added. Compared to before, he looked healthier.

"Are you and Chang still fighting?" he asked through half closed eyes.

"Yeah. He won't admit his wrongs." I said as I resisted the urge to lie down with him.

"He's probably just embarrassed. That or too prideful to admit it. I'm sure he wants to make up with you." said Jaejun from a chair by the wall.

"Why don't you try talking to him? Keep your cool and try to reason." said Youngwoong.

I sighed then ended up getting underneath the covers with him. I loved Youngwoong a lot and would do anything to make him happy, even making up with Changhyun. Youngwoong pulled me closer and rested his head against my chest.

"Should I leave...?" asked Jaejun with a worried look.

"You could join us. There's room for one more." I said then gestured for him to come over.

Soon the three of us were squished together with Youngwoong in the middle. I silently hoped for things to get better for Youngwoong and the others so they wouldn't have to worry much.


	3. 2⭐️

I spotted Doyoung in the park who sat in his dark cyan outfit watching Soojin play around. Soojin didn't have her color yet, so all of her clothing were black until it was discovered.

"Doyoung!" I shouted as I walked over.

"Oh, Jaehyun. How are things?" he asked without taking his eyes off of Soojin.

"They're okay. Youngwoong is looking much better. Both of you want me to make up with Changhyun, so I asked him to meet up with me. He asked to choose the place though." I said as I watched Soojin chase a star butterfly.

"Let me know how it goes. Everyone was rooting for you both, you know." he said then shouted for Soojin to come over.

"What do you mean rooting?" I asked in pure confusion.

"Certainly you heard that everyone thought you were a couple. Even Min and I believed so and that you both just didn't want to announce it." he said then smiled when Soojin leapt into his arms.

"Is that Jaehyun and Doyoung?" a voice said from behind us.

"Oh my- Is that little Soojin?" another squealed.

We turned around and saw Yuta and Haechan standing not too far away with jewelry adoring their ears, wrists and arms. Their soft orange and light grayish lime green outfits were quite pleasing to see. They were usually seen together considering they were best friends since birth. Not literally though. It amazed me how they could keep their friendship going for so long. It had been a few centurys since they were born. I still couldn't help but wonder why they never considered tying the knot.

"It's nice to see you both." Doyoung said as he let Soojin go.

We all cooed at the sight of her hugging their legs. Doyoung quickly left his spot as Soojin had taken off down the grass at top speed.

"Kids. Wonder if we were that troublesome." said Yuta with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, how are things with your boyfriend? Still fighting?" asked Haechan as he wrapped his arms around Yuta's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"We were never a couple. I'd be shocked if anyone wanted to seriously date him. He's too much to handle. Everything has to be exact or else he'll have a fit. It. Is. Annoying. As. Fuck." I said, emphasizing annoying as fuck.

"Interesting... So, did you tell him?" asked Yuta who caught the runaway Soojin in his arms.

"No..." I mumbled as Soojin giggled in delight.

"Ah, thanks for catching her. She's so fast." said Doyoung out of breath.

"Maybe you should talk to him and both of you just say what's on your mind and in your heart. Works for us." said Haechan as he poked Soojin's cheeks.

"They're right. There's no way Min and I would've lasted this long if we didn't communicate." Doyoung added as he took Soojin from Yuta.

"All right, all right. I'm going to talk to him later anyway..." I grumbled.

✩

"Woong, I'm going now." I said as I rose from my spot on his bed.

"Come back and tell me the good news, okay?" he said with a smile.

"Anything for you, Woong." I said before leaning over and planting a kiss on his temple.

"Stop that. What if someone sees and thinks something of it? They're looking forward to see you and Changhyun together." he said with worry written all over his face.

"We both know from the start we gave each other the key to our hearts." I said with a smile.

"Well, I want mine back. There's no guarantee I'll survive the procedure." said Youngwoong as he stuck his hand out.

"You idiot. You'll be just fine." I said then ruffled his hair. "I should really go now."

I glanced back at Youngwoong's soft magenta colored home then sighed. I wanted to be exclusive with him, but lately it seemed like he was pushing me away. Did I visit him too much? Was I not doing enough? I wished he'd tell me and not leave me guessing.

✩

I spotted Changhyun then took a deep breath before approaching him.

"So, let's get it over with." said Changhyun.

"I really don't think it's fair to me that you're trying to push the bad guy image on me. I want to know why you find it difficult to own up to your mistakes." I said while keeping eye contact with him.

He sighed then gave me a look. It was a look I hadn't seen in ages. His eyes held nothing but sorrow and regret.

"You know when you tell a white lie and then you have to keep it going? That's what it was like for me. If I stopped, everyone would call me a liar and hate me. I didn't want to feel lonely again..." he said in a small voice. "Sorry..."

I bit my lip then went in for a hug. He was certainly an idiot, but he was an idiot I cared for. It still didn't explain why he just didn't tell me. A strong gust blew and threatened to knock us off balance. It was then Changhyun knocked me off my feet then laughed.

"It's too late to fix things, Jae." he said as I scrambled to my feet with the wind making me unstable.

I stepped back as he stepped forward and found the wind picking up, moving me back even more. I didn't know what was in his pocket nor did I want to find out. My foot nearly slipped and I found myself at the edge of a cliff.

"Could you back up? It's getting a bit dangerous." I said as I looked back.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just disappeared? I wouldn't have to keep up this facade." he said with a sigh.

He inched closer and I soon found myself starting to fall back. As he reached forward to push me, I grabbed his wrist and had him fall down with me. I started to scream as I felt parts of my skin starting to burn. I soon felt arms wrap around me then looked at Changhyun in surprise.

"If we die, might as well be found together." he said with the gentlest look I've ever seen on his face.  
  


"Yeah, I guess."


	4. 3⭐️

I was awakened by a burning sensation that I felt all over my body. I looked around and saw many unfamiliar things. I looked myself over and noticed I had a deep rose choker on and two bracelets that didn't look familiar. I tugged at the choker that seemed impossible to take off. I looked at my wrists and saw six circles on either bracelet. I didn't understand what was going on. I then remembered I was with someone, but I couldn't remember their name. Where I come from? I drew a blank. Soon I had developed a strange attachment to the color before my eyes.

I couldn't walk around naked, so I ended up using whatever was around. I noticed I had ended up in somewhere where trash was thrown. The building before me was tall. I waddled over to a door and tried to open it. I was thankful that it opened and headed inside. I looked around as silence surrounded me.

I head a noise then froze at the sight of a person. They stopped moving once I entered their line of sight. We had a staring contest until I had fallen to my knees. I felt weak.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the person as they hovered over me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She fingered the charm attached to my choker then looked at my wrists.

"You're a star aren't you?" she asked quietly.

I didn't understand, so I just shook my head and waited for her response.

"So you are. I never knew how cruel it actually was. Come with me and let's get you cared for." she said as she helped me up.

✩

I took a bite then spat it back out. It was disgusting. I looked at her as she let out a sigh.

"What do stars eat?" she asked as she looked me in the eyes.

I looked at her in confusion. Didn't she understand that I couldn't understand her? She left her seat then pulled out a container of something that looked cold. Probably because it came from the freezer.

"Try this." she said as she handed me a spoon.

I scooped up the frozen food then felt my eyes widen. It was delicious. I happily ate more as I felt my energy being restored.

"So it's ice cream huh." she said as she looked at me curiously.

After finishing the entire container, she handed me a notebook and a pen. I looked at her in confusion.

"Can you write?" she asked.

I looked at the notebook then decided to tell her my name. I wrote what came into my mind then showed her. Her face showed confusion. Did she not understand?

"It looks like symbols and numbers." she said flatly.

I grimaced as I had clearly written "My name is Jaehyun". How could she not understand that? It wasn't difficult.

"Is this your language?" she asked.

I didn't understand what she asked. What language was she speaking? I sighed then rested my head on the table. I was tired.

"Let me take you to a room." she said then pulled me along with her.

She opened the door then pulled me in.

"This is your room now." she said with a bright smile.

I was thankful for her kindness, but a voice in the back of my mind wouldn't quiet down. "If we die, might as well be found together" was what was repeated consistently. She didn't seem to hear it. Who was talking to me? The voice sounded familiar, but a face nor name came to mind. A weird sound filled my ears and I watched her put an object to her head. She was talking to it. Was she insane?

"Actually, could you bring some clothes over? I kind of have a situation here..." she said then looked at me.

I pointed at myself in confusion. I wished I could understand her.

✩

"Wow, he's good looking." said the guy who the woman was talking to on the phone. "So he's a star? When was the last time a star had fallen to earth?"

"Three decades ago. The poor thing was found dead though..." she said then looked at me.

I was starting to get tired of not understanding. It was like being left out of a joke or party. The man handed me clothes and I promptly dropped them to the floor. I didn't like the color.

"Yeonsa, he just dropped my clothes." he complained.

"Maybe it's not his style? Yeonsa said as she picked them up. "Hey, do you not like them?"

I nodded. I didn't like the color. I wanted them to be the same color as my bracelets. Not too long after, the clothes started to change color before our eyes. I felt myself smile then scooped the clothes out of her hands. This was more to my liking.

"Yeonsa..." said the guy.

"Looks like he'll only wear clothes in that color. Sorry, but I don't think you're getting those back, Hwansong." said Yeonsa as she watched me come back out of the room wearing the newly dyed clothes.

"I wonder what his name is... Did you ask him?" Hwansong asked as he watched me hum happily while sitting on the sofa.

"He doesn't understand us I think. I asked him to write something down, but it was all symbols and numbers." said Yeonsa with a sigh.

"Didn't they write a book on star language?" Hwansong said as his eyes lit up.

"You're right! Where can I buy it? Show me." Yeonsa said as she dragged Hwansong into another room.

I curiously followed her and the man into the room. They gathered around an objected that magically turned on. She quickly hit the object with her fingers and lots of strange symbols and words appeared. Finally, something familiar appeared. It was my language's alphabet. How did they make it appear like that? The man left the room then came back with the notebook I had written in.

After watching them write and speak gibberish, they finally handed the notebook to me. I looked it over and saw two words: Yeonsa and Hwansong. I cleared my throat then pointed at the woman first.

"Hwansong." I said in my native tongue.

They talked amongst themselves then she pointed at him. I pointed at him and repeated the word. He nodded. So then Yeonsa was the woman who helped me.

"Jaehyun, right?" Yeonsa asked in broken star.

I laughed then nodded. I never expected her to attempt to communicate with me. I was appreciative of it. I wrote down "thank you" then handed it back to them. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt I'd be alright as long as I was with them.


	5. 4🌟

Jaehyun. Who was he? I saw an image of a person whenever I heard the name Jaehyun. I sat with my knees close to my chest as a cool breeze chilled my naked body. I had no idea where I was. I received weird looks from passerby and wondered why. I tugged at the collar on my neck then frowned when it didn't budge an inch. I looked at the bracelets again and wondered what the 12 circles meant and why 3 of them had turned black.

I felt something hit me then hissed as it had cut me. It was some kind of pointed object. I looked up and saw someone glaring at me. I didn't get what their problem was when everyone else was pretty much naked too. I checked my cut then felt a bit relieved that it wasn't that big. How long had it been since I got here? How did people tell time here? People were too afraid to approach me or to be approached for me to ask.

I moved farther down where there were less people. I needed to find Jaehyun, but I could only get so far before I was too weak to move. Whoever Jaehyun was probably knew something about me. I heard laughter and saw a man and woman splashing each other in the water. I moved closer then noticed he had some sort of collar around his neck that resembled mine.

I started to walk towards them then stopped. What if they spoke the language I couldn't understand? What if they hurt me like others have? I stopped then sat back down. I was alone and this Jaehyun person could be anywhere. It was hopeless.

I heard someone shouting then noticed the two had started coming towards me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran. I was tired of having things thrown at me and being looked at like a piece of trash. I started to lose stamina quick and ended up slowing down and collapsing soon after.

✩

"Hey. Hey! Hey!" a voice yelled.

I opened my eyes then saw the guy staring down at me. I opened my eyes wide then grabbed his arms.

"Jaehyun. Jaehyun. You're Jaehyun. Please, help me!" I said in a frenzy, speaking in my native despite not knowing if he could even understand me.

"You..." he said with a glare.

I frowned then let him go. Maybe he wasn't Jaehyun. Maybe I had the wrong guy.

"I am Jaehyun. Who are you?" he asked as he handed me a shirt and shorts.

I didn't take the clothes as I disapproved of it's color. Jaehyun placed them on my lap and waited.

"I don't like the color." I said flatly.

"Neither do I." he replied.

Soon the clothing changed color and I happily put them on. I looked at Jaehyun who seemed to be waiting for something.

"I'm Changhyun. That's all I know. How do you understand me anyway? Are you my race too?" I asked, despite not knowing what race that was.

"I guessing so. I want to ask you something." he said before I gave him a nod. "I constantly heard your voice in my head. You said 'If we die, might as well be found together'. What did you mean?"

"How are you so sure it's me? I don't know you. Though, my mind told me to seek you out. You must have answers." I said with a glare.

We bickered back and forth before deciding to just tell each other what we knew.

"I found among trash by Yeonsa, the woman who was with me. It's been 3 months since she's been caring for me. Three circles on my bracelet became white. It was strange as she pulled up a site that had our language on it. It's called Star. I don't know what that means, but there has to be more like us somewhere." he said as he had sat next to me. "What do you know?"

"I don't know what that place is called where you found me, but I was there for a long time. People hurt me and yelled at me in a language I didn't understand. No one was nice to me. I felt like dying, but I knew I had to meet you, so I held on. Three of my circles are black. I don't know what that means." I said as I showed him my bracelet. "Why do we have the same collars and bracelets but in different colors?"

"Yeonsa is researching for me. She's happy to let you stay here with us by the way." Jaehyun said then patted my back.

"I'm hungry..." I said as my stomach rumbled.

Jaehyun left the room then returned with a container of something and a spoon. I took off the lid then tried the strangely cold food. My eyes sparkled as I continued to eat. Whatever it was was delicious.

"What is this?" I asked eagerly.

"They call it ice cream. It's really good, right?" he said as he stole a bite.

"Yes! You get to enjoy this everyday?" I asked with ice cream all over my face.

"No... Yeonsa says it's expensive, so I tend to eat whatever's in the freezer." he said then produced a bag full of plants.

"May I try one?" I asked nicely.

He handed me one and I took a bite. It was surprisingly good.

"Don't eat warm food. It's gross." he said with a disgusted look.

I laughed happily as I started to feel less lonely. I was happy that I was able to find someone like me. It was relieving to know I wasn't alone. I placed the ice cream to the side then gave Jaehyun a hug. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and pulled away. He seemed to have experienced the same thing.

"Do you think we'll learn of who we are...?" I asked as I leaned in to hug him again.

"Hopefully." he said as he leaned out of my reach.


	6. 5🌌

"Still nothing?" asked Minhyun as he looked into the mirror before him.

"Nothing. They're not in America." said Yuta.

"How about you, Haechan?" he quietly pleaded.

Haechan shook his head and confirmed they weren't in Australia. Minhyun ruffled his hair then paced around. He heard his door open and saw Youngwoong standing in the doorway.

"Woong, shouldn't you-" Minhyun started before being cut off.

"I'm fine. I know where they are." he said with a serious face.

Just then another mirror appeared and revealed Jaejun and Doyoung.

"Anything?" Minhyun asked.

"No. We're going to move onto Japan." said Doyoung with tired eyes.

It was obvious none of them had slept, not even Minhyun.

"I'll held to Canada." said Yuta.

"I'll held to Italy." said Haechan.

"G-" said Minhyun before Youngwoong stepped forward.

"Go to South Korea." he said.

"Are you sure they're there?" asked Minhyun. The last thing he wanted to do was send them on a wild goose chase.

"I'm certain. I don't know where exactly, but I know they're there." Youngwoong said with determined eyes.

The others nodded then each mirror disappeared.

"Let's head there ourselves. Ah, Soojin... I can't bring her..." Minhyun said then sighed.

"I'll watch her the entire time." said Youngwoong.

"You have to be on her every second. Promise me." he said.

Youngwoong ripped off a piece of his clothing then turned it into a ring. Minhyun slipped it on then sighed heavily.

"Soojin, we're going on a trip." Minhyun said as he walked down the hall and into a room.

Soon Soojin came into sight as clung to his leg. She looked up at Youngwoong then burst into tears. Youngwoong internally panicked as she wouldn't stop.

"Soo, he's not a bad guy, look." said Minhyun who gestured for Youngwoong to do something.

He clapped his hands together and made a soft magenta butterfly appear. Soojin quieted down and started "oooing". The adults let out a sigh of relief then prepared to head to South Korea.

✩

Doyoung jogged around checking every nook and cranny for Jaehyun and Changhyun. He felt someone hold him back from moving forward.

"Do, calm down. I'm sure they're fine. It's only been four months." Jaejun said as he let Doyoung go.

"Only four months? In those four months, they could be terribly hurt and fending for their lives! Who knows what these dirty humans have done to them!?" Doyoung said in a raised voice.

People looked at the two stars who spoke in a language they couldn't understand. They deemed them to be foreigners and kept moving. Doyoung sighed in annoyance then handed his mirror to Jaejun.

"Hello? You aren't Doyoung." said Minhyun from the other side.

"Yeah. Your husband is throwing a tantrum. How do I deal with this?" he asked quietly as Doyoung impatiently tapped his foot.

"Usually I just take Soojin outside until he calms down enough to talk, but seeing as how you aren't me... Just let it blow over. Don't say a word. Ah, gotta go." said Minhyun before hanging up.

"Can we go now?" said Doyoung as he took his mirror back.

"Yep." he said then followed behind Doyoung.

✩

"Yu!" Haechan said with his arms wide open.

"Hae!" responded Yuta who ran into said arms.

Haechan gave Yuta a noogie then released him. Yuta fixed his hair then exhaled. They had to get serious.

"So, Jaehyun and Changhyun. Any leads?" Yuta asked as he looked around the surrounding area.

"None. Should we check with the others?" responded Haechan.

"Nah. We can do this. Let's check over there. Seems like a place Jaehyun would like." said Yuta.

They entered the store and soon their nostrils were filled with the scent of sweets. They looked around and couldn't help but notice how different the sweets looked.

"I don't think this is right... They shouldn't have a scent until you eat it. And it should be cold..." Haechan said with a frown.

"True..." Yuta responded.

They walked out in low spirits. Things in the human world were totally different from Gravnul.

✩

Youngwoong held Soojin as Minhyun communicated with the humans in the best Korean he could. He couldn't help but notice the looks people were giving them. Was their something wrong with their style of dress? It did fit the modern times. Minhyun walked back over to him then sighed.

"I'll call the others and tell them to head back. We need a plan. Blindly searching isn't working." he said as they walked to a more isolated area. He summoned three mirrors and called each of them. He put one away as Yuta and Haechan appeared in one mirror. "Let's head back home, regroup and make a plan while our brooches recharge, especially you four."

Youngwoong looked out to the main street then felt his heart stop. He had seen Changhyun pass by. He ran towards the main street then frowned when it turned out that it wasn't Changhyun. Soojin squeaked then sneezed cutely. Youngwoong knew it wouldn't be that easy to find them, but he couldn't help but hope.

✩

They all sat around a table while Soojin rested in another room. Minhyun rubbed Doyoung's arm as he had crashed as soon as his body touched the chair. Yuta, Jaejun and Haechan yawned as they waited for Minhyun to speak.

"Instead of all of us going at once, we go one by one so that way when one gets too tired, someone can take over and continue." he said then looked at them.

They nodded in agreement then looked at Doyoung. Minhyun shook his head as he kissed the top of Doyoung's head. They others nodded then left their seats except for Youngwoong.

"You aren't going home, Woong?" he asked.

"How can I when my close friends could be having a hard time on Earth? How did they even get there without wearing their brooches? And everyone would know at that. The only way is-" Youngwoong said then slammed his palms against the table.

Doyoung didn't move an inch.

"What is it?" asked Minhyun then felt himself being dragged by Youngwoong.

✩

"I knew it." he said as he poked at the ground.

"What the hell would they be doing at the edge of the cluster..." Minhyun grumbled. "We haven't had an incident like this since... Jaejun's great grandmother's younger sister..."

"I bet they started fighting. Why are they so difficult when it comes each other?" asked Youngwoong.

"Love." Minhyun said with arms crossed.

Youngwoong quickly snapped his head in Minhyun's direction. Love? That couldn't be possible.

"What kind of love?" he asked just to be sure.

"Romantic. It makes sense doesn't it? Changhyun can't bring himself to make up with him because things would go back to normal. Where you and Jae did things together without him and Jaejun. Plus, Changhyun doesn't want to feel lonely. We all know he hates being lonely." said Minhyun.

"Impossible... How does that involve Jaehyun anyway?" Youngwoong asked with obvious malice in his voice.

"He's let it go on for this long when he simply could've cut ties long ago. You can't tell me you haven't noticed this. You and Jae are close like Yu and Hae." he said with a chuckle.

Youngwoong rose from his crouched position and walked past a confused Minhyun. He already disliked Changhyun since the beginning of their group formation, now he had an even bigger reason not to. He had to find them soon before anything could happen between them while they were on Earth. He started to calm down then remembered that he and Jaehyun had almost gotten to third base. Changhyun had nothing on him.


	7. 6🌟

I looked at Jaehyun who managed to operate the object called a laptop. It was nice of Yeonsa to leave little pieces of paper with our language on top of the corresponding keys for us. The only trouble was trying to understand the text that appeared afterwards. Jaehyun knew more about the Korean language that Yeonsa spoke than I did, and he would try his best to translate for me.

"Isn't this funny?" he said while laughing.

I didn't get it. I only understood a few words. I looked at him then sighed. I left the room then tugged at my choker. According to Jaehyun it wasn't a collar. As expected, it didn't budge. How much longer did we have to stay here? I wanted to find my home. Did I have friends? Did I love someone? I didn't know. Anything about my past was hazy.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jaehyun asked from behind me.

"Yeah. Just go back and have fun." I said before closing the bedroom door behind me.

I flopped onto the bed and lied facing the wall. I looked at my wrists and saw the same three black circles and two white circles. What did they mean? I sat up and decided to do a bit of investigating on my own. We couldn't always rely on Yeonsa. I slipped out of the room then headed out of the house.

✩

I found myself in an unfamiliar area. I didn't know how to get back. I entered a store then sat at one of the seats by the window. What would Yeonsa do in a situation like this? I then remembered the rectangular object she often used. I didn't have one like she did. Even if I did, I couldn't operate it. There wasn't a setting for Star language. I let my head hit the surface in front of me. I couldn't do anything on my own.

"Hey..." I heard someone say in Star language.

I looked and saw it wasn't Jaehyun or Yeonsa. Who was this person? She smiled softly then sat next to me. She had an olive green choker but no bracelets. Where were her bracelets?

"Where are they?" I asked while shaking my wrists.

"Gone. I can help you get them off, but you'll have to trust me." she said with a serious face.

"What will happen if they come off?" I asked.

"You'll get your memories back." she said with a smile.

I certainly did want my memories back, but how was I to know if she meant what she said? How did she even know that was what I wanted? I reached towards her choker then had my hand slapped.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I just wanted to touch your choker..." I said dejected.

"It's not coming off, trust me." she said as she pulled on it. It didn't move like she said. "See?"

I nodded then sighed. I decided to trust her so I wouldn't be a burden to Yeonsa, Jaehyun and whoever that weird guy was that stopped by at times. I followed her out of the store then noticed she walked me over to an object that had just pulled up. I stepped back unfamiliar of the object in front of me.

"It won't hurt you." she said then ushered me in. I sat down then found the seat strangely bouncy. "Alright, we're going to get those bracelets off for you."

I looked out the window as the object started to move. Was it supposed to do that?

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"A car. It's very useful with transporting people." she said.

I nodded then messed with the objects on my side. I noticed the window moved up and down when I pressed on a side. I flipped another object back and forth then pulled the handle. It opened.

"Close that you idiot!" she hissed.

I quickly closed it then heard a noise. I started to miss Jaehyun.

✩

I sat in a room with no windows, no anything. The walls were monotonous and the door was made out of some strong metal. My wrists were bound by metal as well. I didn't know what to do. The metal door opened and the woman stepped in with two others. She pulled off her choker then said something to the two men behind her.

"You're going to be our test subject. Our last experiment didn't end well... for her." she said then turned on her heel.

Her? Who was she referring to? I didn't have time to dwell on it as I needed to get out. There was a horrible stench coming from ahead of us. They didn't seem affected by it. I flailed around and managed to break free of their holds. I ran and hoped I could find an exit. Everything was in Korean. I looked around then hid in the nearest room as I heard them coming.

I kept quiet as I hid myself. The door opened and they searched around. They left after a while of searching. I poked my head out then dashed down the hall. I saw a red sign with words that weren't Korean. I went through the door underneath it and went downstairs. I pushed another door open and found myself outside somewhere.

✩

I wandered around aimlessly wondering how I'd get back to Yeonsa's house. I sat off to the side of the road then felt something wet on my face. I then felt it on my hands. I never imagined I'd see water fall from the sky. I guessed this was the rain Yeonsa and Jaehyun mentioned. It continued to fall and my clothes started to become wet. I wondered how long it would rain. I stood up then kept walking away from the place.

✩

My head bobbed as I had started feeling sleepy. There weren't any people around. Just trees and road for as far as my eyes could see. I noticed lights in the distance then moved out of sight in fear they'd find me and take me back. The car stopped a little ways and three people had gotten out. I hid further into the trees and also sheltered myself from the rain.

"Changhyun!" a familiar voice called out.

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. So I yelled. Jaehyun soon appeared before me with worry all over his face. I started to shiver as the rain had gotten heavier and pierced through the trees.

"How did you get all the way out here? And what are these?" he asked as he walked me back to the car.

"I wanted to stop being a burden. I'm not skilled at anything and I'm struggling with Korean. I wanted to be useful..." I whispered as the car took off.

"Stupid, you can't trust people so easily..." he said as he hit my arm. "When I couldn't find you... I..."

I looked at him as he remained quiet. Was he going to finish his sentence?

"I couldn't think straight... I was panicking... If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear the thought..." said Jaehyun in a sad tone.

I turned my body then held his hand. The sharp pain had come back. We pulled away then looked at each other. I was surprised to see him reach out again. We held hands again, but this time a different sensation was present.

"Please don't disappear like that ever again..." Jaehyun said softly.

"I'm sorry. I promise." I responded then held his hand a bit tighter.

The rain had gotten lighter as Yeonsa's friend drove us back home. The entire ride there we held hands and I had ended up falling asleep. What I didn't know was that Jaehyun had let me lie against him when I did until we had arrived back.


	8. 7🌟

I coughed as I opened windows after turning off the fire. A deafening sound blared and caused me to curl up into a ball while covering my ears. My ears hurt terribly and were relieved when the sound stopped. I sat up then noticed Yeonsa had done something to the ceiling. I then noticed Jaehyun was standing by her side.

"Just what were you doing in here?" she asked while glaring at me.

"Boiling water." I responded before looking at the pot.

The bottom was terribly singed. Yeonsa sighed then left the kitchen. Jaehyun followed suit. I picked myself up then moved the pot into the sink. I had made more mistakes than been helpful since I've been here and it was stressing me out. I tugged on my hair as I simmered over my failed attempt at boiling water. It was the easiest thing ever. I left the house.

✩

I crouched by a house's gate as I talked to the dog that they usually left outside. It happily licked my finger and caused me to smile. Pets were easily forgiven for any mistake they made. I was envious.

"Why am I bad at things?" I asked no one in particular in a small voice.

The dog simply looked at me with its round dark orbs. Yeonsa said pets were simple creatures and every time I had come to see this dog, it only proved her right. Did that make us complex? I didn't know. Yeonsa said we weren't human like her, yet we looked just like her. I stared at my reflection in the dog's eyes then freaked out. There was a star shape in my eye. I rapidly blinked in order to get it out. It wouldn't.

I looked around for any that would show my reflection. I peered into the glass then freaked out again. I had star shaped eyes. How long has it been there? Did Jaehyun have it too? I didn't know as his eyes seemed to resemble Yeonsa's. I started to itch. I lifted up my shirt slightly then noticed three dark blue stars had appeared on my hip. What was going on with my body? I ran back to Yeonsa's house then bumped into someone.

"Where you off to in a hurry?" he asked as he brushed my shoulder.

"Home." I said as I resisted the urge to scratch.

"Interesting pupils you have..." he said as he leaned closer.

I backed away and sprinted in the opposite direction. He shouted for me to stop. I wasn't going to fall for the same thing. He finally caught me then pulled me into an adjacent store.

"Let me go! You're going to hurt me! Help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He quieted me as people started to look. He kept his hand over my mouth then glared at me. I glared back. He moved his hand off of my mouth then sighed.

"You're a star aren't you?" he asked in my native language.

"How do you know this language?" I asked warily.

"It runs in the family. I'm a descendent of a star who fell to Earth." he said then closed one eye. I waited then widened my eyes as one of his eyes turned into a star shape like mine. "Only stars can do this, so that's how I knew you were one."

His eye returned to normal once he blinked. He didn't have a choker or bracelets. How he claim to be like me?

"I don't care. I have to get home." I said as I pulled away.

"I know how to get you home. I'm a descendant of a star after all." he said then pulled out his phone.

I discreetly moved away then hurried back to Yeonsa's. I was probably better off staying indoors.

✩

He hit me atop my head again. I pouted as my eyes became misty. He sighed then squatted down with me.

"I'm glad you're okay. How come you keep getting into trouble?" asked Jaehyun with a worried look.

I shrugged then rubbed the spot he hit. He placed his hand atop mine and sent a sharp pain through my heart. He didn't move. Was he getting used to it? The pain subsided and soon a warm and fuzzy feeling started spreading throughout my body. Jaehyun smiled softly as he rubbed my head using my hand.

"You're so nice to me even though I mess things up... I'm of no use unlike you. I always cause trouble." I mumbled as he had started to stroke my hair.

It was comforting in a way.

"We know you mean well. I was like you too. It takes time, especially since we're still unfamiliar with their way of life. Don't hesitate to ask for help you know." said Jaehyun with a stern look.

I nodded then missed the warm hand on my head. We both stood up and I subconsciously grabbed his hand. He looked at me as I held it.

"Pet me more..." I slightly pleaded as I placed his hand on my head. My body felt hot as I looked at him with upturned eyes. "Please..."

Jaehyun looked at me with an unreadable expression. I frowned then moved his hand. I quietly apologized then scurried off into the bedroom. What was I thinking? I grabbed the sheet off of the bed then sat in the corner with the sheet wrapped around me. I played with my bracelets as they displayed the three black and four white circles.

"Changhyun." I heard Jaehyun say.

I stayed put. I still wanted to figure out why it always hurt to touch him intimately then turned into a pleasing sensation. I let out a squeak when I felt Jaehyun hug me. Why was he hugging me? Did he think I was hurt?

"Can we just stay like this...?" he whispered into my ear. "It feels good."

I couldn't deny that I liked the feeling too. I leaned back as we sat in complete silence.

"I've been thinking." Jaehyun said then turned me around.

"What?" I asked while taking off the sheet.

"Why don't we forget about heading home and start fresh here? Then find a place of our own when we can stand on our own?" he suggested then waited for my response.

I frowned heavily. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family and friends again. I was about to voice my opinions until the door opened.

"We have another friend joining us! He seems to know a lot about you both." said Yeonsa who revealed a guy dressed head to toe in a soft magenta color.

Something inside started to stir and made me upset and sick. I looked at Jaehyun who unblinkingly stared at him with fondness. This guy was definitely bad news.


	9. 8🌌

"He what!?" Doyoung shouted as his palms slammed against the table. "How could you take your eyes off of him!?"

Minhyun held Doyoung by his waist as he tried climbing over the table to strangle Yuta. Yuta trembled in Haechan's arms as no one but Minhyun could quell Doyoung's wrath.

"Do, calm down. We all know where Woong went. Though, I did hope he'd leave a trace of where exactly. He really is their son..." Minhyun said with a sigh.

"I'll go with Yuta and track him down. We promise to bring him back." said Haechan as he patted Yuta's head.

"Please do. His condition isn't stable yet to do something strenuous for so long." replied Minhyun before watching them leave.

"Hey- Oh. What happened here...?" Jaejun asked as he walked in with Soojin.

"Doyoung happened." Minhyun said as he sat an upset Doyoung on his lap. "You're gonna help me clean up, right?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled as he made himself comfortable on Minhyun. "You're so comfortable..."

Jaejun looked at Minhyun who shrugged. Soojin spoke incoherently then wiggled in his arms. He let her go then watched as she walked over to her parents.

"Well, I'll go let the doc know what's going on." said Jaejun before leaving.

"Hey, Min..." Doyoung said as he slid off of his lap.

"What?" he replied.

"Do you think Jaehyun might not actually like Changhyun romantically? I've been thinking about it and they didn't seem to do anything that really said 'I like you'. Maybe we were reading too much into it?" said Doyoung as he hung up a fallen picture frame. "Maybe he'll end up like... what was her name..."

"Wisteria. It's a possibility, but I noticed something strange." said Minhyun as he moved Soojin to a cleaner part of the room. Doyoung hummed in response. "Woong seemed upset when I talked about Jae and Chang possibly being in love."

Doyoung paused mid way in standing up a chair as he looked at Minhyun.

"Oh my god. It all makes sense." he said as he dropped the chair. Minhyun placed Soojin in her play area as she kept getting in the way. "Woongie likes our little Jaehyun. It explains why he was upset and suddenly took off."

"It makes sense, but he never gave off that vibe." said Minhyun as he stood up the last chair. "Though, at the end of the year, what matters is how Jae feels about them, isn't it?"

Doyoung sauntered over to Minhyun then koala hugged him. Minhyun grumbled as Doyoung knew better than to surprise him with koala hugs, especially since Doyoung had been putting on weight recently.

"Have I told you I love you today?" asked Doyoung as he cupped Minhyun's face.

"Perhaps." answered Minhyun as he sat Doyoung on the table. "Does it matter?"

"Indeed." he said before giving Minhyun a deep kiss. "You need to know how much I love and appreciate you."

Soojin squealed loudly and sent the couple into fits of giggles.

✩

Haechan sighed then peered into another store. No sign of any of the three boys. Where in South Korea were they? One would've thought they'd be in Seoul where all the hub-bub was. He noticed his pocket started to glow, so he found an isolated spot to answer the call.

"Jaejun? Is there something wrong?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yes and no. No, because everything in Gravnul is normal. Yes, because Youngwoong can't stay on Earth longer than 3 months. Even a second past that and his body will deteriorate. I'm just reiterating what the doc said, so find that idiot fast. And make sure you tell Yuta too." Jaejun said as he looked at the horror stricken Haechan.

Jaejun hung up as Haechan remained crouched. Youngwoong's condition was that bad? He stood up then contacted Yuta. He simplied what Jaejun had told him and planned to meet up with Yuta to create a plan.

✩

Jaejun paced around then heard a knock. He quickly opened the door then greeted the woman with a slight bow.

"I came as fast as I could. Little Woongie is up to no good?" she asked as she placed her things down.

"Bullseye. I'd like to say he's mad with love, but I'm not entirely sure. You've heard about his illness right?" Jaejun asked as he produced papers from thin air.

"I have. I am the closest relative he has as you know. The others are so many light years away." she said with a tired sigh. "So, he's on Earth in such a condition. Stupid, just like his father. What did my sister in law see in him anyway?" she said with a sarcastic laugh.

✩

Yuta tried explaining to Korean citizens that he was looking for a person, but failed terribly. He looked at Haechan who communicated flawlessly.

"You're looking for a magenta dog?" the woman asked in confusion.

"No, no. Magenta human. This big. Black hair." he said with gestures.

"Sir, humans don't have magenta skin... Look, I need to go. Stop watching fantasy movies." she said then walked away.

"Anything?" Haechan asked as he jogged over to Yuta.

"You should do all the talking..." Yuta mumbled as he walked away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Yu, talk to me. Yu-" Haechan said then drew his hand back as Yuta had slapped his hand. "Yu..."

"You always have to show off, even when we were little! Everything's a competition for you isn't it? Haven't you had enough of making me feel inferior?" Yuta said in a raised tone. "I'm sick of it!"

Haechan reached out to Yuta who in turn ran away. He chased after Yuta who didn't seem intent on stopping.

"Someone stop that guy! He's not mentally stable!" Haechan shouted repeatedly in Korean.

A few passerby looked and someone finally stopped Yuta. Haechan finally caught up then thanked the person as he held Yuta's wrist firmly.

"Let me go!" demanded Yuta.

"Make everything into a competition? What in the galaxy gave you that stupid idea? I've only wanted to impress you with what I've learned. I wanted to be praised by you... and I still do." confessed Haechan as he avoided Yuta's eyes. "I wanted you to feel proud of me."

Yuta looked at Haechan then frowned. He felt terrible for not listening to Haechan. He felt terrible for assuming. He pulled Haechan close and whispered genuine sorries into his ear. He felt Haechan hold him tighter and let out a tiny sob.

"Are you crying...?" asked Yuta in confusion.

"I was afraid... afraid that you'd get away and hate me. I love you so much and knowing that you hated me would kill me inside." whimpered Haechan who then let out a small gasp at the feeling of Yuta's hand on his head.

"I could never hate you. I'll always love you. Now let's forget all of this and find Youngwoong, okay?" Yuta said with a smile.

Haechan's eyes sparkled as he nodded in agreement. Yuta let him hold his hand as they walked down the block. He smiled fondly at Yuta and couldn't help but wonder if the love he's felt for Yuta since they were young was still the same one of present.


	10. 9⭐️

I dried my hair then yelped. My pupils were star shaped. The bathroom door opened and Youngwoong had rushed in.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"My eyes!" I said hurriedly as I got up close to him. "Look at them! This isn't normal. What's happening?"

Changhyun had entered as well then gasped. I looked at him then noticed his pupils had become stars after closing his eyes. I pushed Youngwoong aside and held Changhyun by his shoulders.

"You too? Since when? What is this? Tell me! It's scaring me." I said in a panic.

He moved my hands off his shoulder and held them tight.

"First, calm down." he said then had me take deep breaths. I started to calm down and felt better. "About our eyes-"

"Hey, I can explain it to you." said Youngwoong who pulled our hands apart. He led me out the bathroom then pulled out sand from his pocket. At least it looked like sand. He blew some in my face and I instantly went limp. "I'll explain everything, so trust me..."

✩

My body jolted me awake and I sat up. Where was I? I wasn't wearing the same clothes. They were loose and flow-y. I didn't mind it too much as it was in my favorite color.

"You're awake. What do you think?" asked Youngwoong from the side of me.

"Where are we? What are these clothes?" I asked them noticed he wore the same outfit but in a different color.

"We're 'home'. No one can bother us here since it's hidden away somewhere. I'm bringing you home, I promise." he said as he held my hand.

My heart felt weirder the longer he held my hand. I pulled away and started to miss the warming pain Changhyun gave me. Who was Youngwoong really?

"You're taking us both back, right? We can't leave-" I said then stopped as his face had filled with scorn.

"No. He can stay here permanently. He'll only cause trouble for everyone back home. He'll take you from me..." he said in a sad tone with downcast eyes.

"Is he really that troublesome at home?" I asked, unsure if I could believe him.

"Oh asteroid, yes. We all disliked him. He's the reason you ended up here anyway. So, you'll come back with me, right?" he asked with pleading eyes.

I knew Changhyun longer than Youngwoong. Ever since we found him, he's caused trouble for us, but within those he taught us things and actually helped unknowingly. He never did anything with the intent of burdening us nor hurt us. Youngwoong didn't get him. I pulled away from him then quietly sighed. I wasn't going to abandon Changhyun.

"Where I go, Chang goes too. You can't separate us." I said firmly.

"Then I'll bring you home by force." he said as he pinned me down to the bed.

I struggled under his hold then pushed him off of me. He was crazy.

"Jae... I thought we gave each other our hearts..." he squeaked out as he panted heavily. He didn't look well. "Was it all a lie...?"

"I never gave my heart to anyone... and if I did give it to you, I'm taking it back. I'd never give my heart to a psycho like you." I said harshly.

He quietly stared at me then let his head hang low. His body started to shake and he started to cough. I started to panic as soft magenta fluid came out of his mouth. I rushed to his side and felt his heart beating at an amazing rate. I patted myself down then frowned as my phone wasn't on me. There wasn't any form of communication in the room. I patted him down and found a mirror in his pocket. I looked it over then watched in awe as it showed various things. It soon received a call.

"Y- Wait, Jaehyun? Where are you? Wheres Woong!?" the man asked hurriedly.

"I don't know... Youngwoong isn't okay. He's coughing up some strange colored fluid." I said as Youngwoong was obviously in pain.

"Keep this on. We'll be there in an instant." he said then appeared before us with someone else.

"Hae, take him home." the man said to the one named Hae.

I watched them disappear into thin air. It then dawned on me that he spoke my native language.

"I want answers. Who are you all? Why can you speak my native? Who exactly am I?" I asked in rapid fire.

"Take me to Changhyun. I'll explain to the both of you." he said with crossed arms.

Something inside me told me it would be okay to trust him, despite not even knowing who he was and where he came from.

✩

"So, to simply what I just said, you both come from space and live among other stars, like me, Hae and Youngwoong. You both fell off the edge and ended up here in South Korea." said Yuta with a serious look.

I looked at Changhyun who looked at me. Could we believe him? I decided to ask about our eyes.

"Your pupils changing shape is proof that you are a star. Humans' pupils are round while ours are stars." he said then showed us his star shaped pupils.

"I have a question." Changhyun said.

"Ask." replied Yuta.

"When my star pupils showed, I also started to itch and received these. Yet it didn't happen to Jae." he said while lifting up his shirt.

"Let me see your bracelets." he asked then looked at Changhyun's wrists. "You're lucky. Had you gotten anymore black circles and you could've fallen ill. Those stars on your side create a deadly disease if you get five of them."

I looked at Changhyun with wide eyes. He could've died if we hadn't found him? My heart hurt at the thought of it. I subconsciously reached for his hand with a heavy frown. I didn't mind the sharp pain anymore.

"Can we trust you?" I asked, suddenly feeling protective.

"Up to you. Just know that not just me, but everyone back home misses you and are worried sick. I'll leave this with you in case you do want to come home." Yuta said as he handed me a mirror similar to Youngwoong's.

He gave both our heads a pat then disappeared from sight. I looked at the mirror as it showed our reflections.

"I want to go home." said Changhyun not too long after Yuta had left.

"How about this? We stay a bit longer so we can finish things we wanted to do before leaving?" I suggested as I wasn't exactly ready to leave in that instant.

"Okay... I don't want to go back alone." he said then lied back. "I wonder if we were close back home."

"I don't see why not. If we get along here, we certainly had to have back home." I replied then surprised him with a tickle attack.

I loved the sound of his laughter and his tiny pleas begging me to stop. I loved the way his eyes seemed to glow as well. I slowly stopped and gave him a soft smile. I loved being with him. He looked up at me with doe like eyes and a trembling smile on his face.

"Stay with me forever?" I found myself blurting out.

"Even if I mess things up?" he asked, looking at me with fondness.

"Even if you mess things up." I repeated while ruffling his hair. "Maybe we should go home sooner."

He sat up and happily cheered. He then gestured for me to come closer, so I did. He leaned closer then whispered in my ear. He pulled away and had a wide grin on his face. I simply smiled and nodded in return.


	11. 10🌟

We smiled at the sight of colored brooches in our hands. Jaehyun's was a deep rose while mine was a dark moderate blue. Yuta cleared his throat and grabbed our attention.

"So, all you do is place your hand over it and whisper Gravnul. It's easy." he said then gestured for us to try it.

I did as told then noticed I was still in the same place. I looked to my side and saw Jaehyun was gone. I started to worry and looked at Yuta.

"That's weird... Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." he said then disappeared from sight.

I sat down on the floor then looked at my brooch. Why didn't anything happen? I started to get a terrible itch and noticed it came from where the stars were. No matter what I did, it never stopped itching unless it wanted to. I wondered what home looked like. Would Jaehyun and I still be as close as we were here? Yuta had come back with someone I had never seen before.

"He can't come back for some reason." said Yuta.

The man in red approached me and looked me over. He lifted my shirt and found the three stars.

"That's why." he said in a low voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it would affect him since it was only three." Yuta said apologetically.

"We need to get rid of at least two... Go get the doctor and Doyoung." he said quickly.

I didn't know what was going on, but it seemed dire that they would need a doctor. I decided to question him since I knew nothing of him.

"I'm Kim Minhyun, one of the older stars in our cluster. I'm happily married to my husband, Doyoung, and we have a wonderful daughter named Soojin. She's 24 years old." he said with a smile. "Do and I look after you young ones in place of your parents."

"She's 24? But you don't look a day over 25." I said in confusion.

"Ah, right. Humans count ages by ones. We count by twelves." he said. "So a two year old baby on Earth would be 24 years old in space."

Two more unfamiliar faces appeared and one of them pulled me into a hug.

"You're okay. I was so worried when we first heard you fell. Now, I'm going to hold you down so we can get those stars off." said the man who pinned my arms down.

Minhyun did the same with my legs. I started to panic as I had no idea what was going to happen. The older man hovered over me then blew something onto my face. I knocked out instantly.

✩

I slowly opened my eyes then felt pain in my side. I lifted my shirt then nearly gagged at the sight.

"Oh! He's awake!" said the man.

Minhyun and the other guy had come over to see what was up.

"Let's get him home." said Minhyun as he put my hand over my brooch. "Whisper Gravnul."

I did as he asked and felt myself being transferred somewhere, wherever it was. I was still too sleepy to know what was going on.

✩

I found myself waking up again in a completely different place. I looked around then felt a throbbing pain in my mind. I then recognized everything. I was home. I was in Gravnul. The question was, where exactly? I stood up then felt a strong gust of wind. I walked away from the edge and made my way back to town.

I walked into town and soon a bunch of people came rushing towards me and initiated a group hug. I didn't understand why. Did I miss an update?

"Welcome home, Changhyun." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Youngwoong. I see you haven't gotten any better since my last visit." I said as I looked him up and down.

"You're the reason I'm like this." he said with a snort. "Now that Jaehyun is back to normal, I don't have to worry about you."

"What? The hell are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

I figured Minhyun would know, so I squeezed my way through and headed to his place.

✩

"So that's what happened..." I said after listening to Minhyun's shortened version of what happened. "Honestly, I didn't intend for that to happen. I thought we'd fall onto ground."

"Even still, you tried to hurt Jaehyun. Are you out of your mind?" he said sharply, causing me to shrink back.

"I'm sorry... I'll receive the punishment." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Maybe you can use the time to reflect." said Minhyun with a bitter smile.

✩

I lied in my bed as I had a 12 year detainment. I couldn't leave home. I was thankful that it wasn't 36 years. That would drive one insane. I didn't expect any visitors as I had come clean about things before going into detainment. A few fragmented memories of my Earth adventures plagued my mind. My time on Earth resembled the fun times we used to have on Gravnul. When did I turn mean towards Jaehyun?

I heard my doorbell but didn't move. It was probably just the mail. The bell was rung again. I slowly got out of bed then walked down the hall to see who felt the need to constantly ring my bell.

"Jaejun?" I said in surprise.

"In the flesh. I figured you were pretty bored being in here by yourself." he said then walked in.

As expected, Jaehyun wasn't with him. I had my suspicions and they seemed to ring true.

"How's Youngwoong? Getting any better?" I asked as I sat far from him.

"Surprisingly, yes. We were all convinced he wouldn't last long after the stunt he pulled. He'll be up on his feet soon after years of being bedridden." Jaejun said as he messed around with his mirror.

I wanted to ask about Jaehyun, but I could tell he was doing fine. It was Jaehyun after all.

"Well, I'm heading back to bed. Feel free to take anything." I said then walked myself back to bed.

I had no reason to look forward to the end of the detainment as everyone probably disliked me after exposing the lies I told. I never did actually see their reactions as I had hurried home.

"Hey, you'll be out soon, don't worry. When time is up, I'll bring over your favorite dish." said Jaejun from the doorway.

"I think I'll become a hermit. Maybe I'll be able to join my parents." I mumbled then covered myself with a blanket.

"Chang, don't say that. No one dislikes you. It's all in your head." said Jaejun worriedly.

I waved my hand and sent Jaejun out of the room and having my door close and lock. I heard shuffling and another voice from outside. Did I leave my front door open? It didn't matter since the person was already inside. No matter what they said and did, I never opened the door.


	12. 11⭐️

I found myself standing outside a dark blue home. I just stood there. He was detained because of me. Things probably wouldn't have gone the way they did if I had tried to reason with him more. In the end, nothing of the past could be changed. A gentle breeze blew and caused my deep rose kimono to flutter. I rang the bell.

I patiently waited for him to answer the door. I hadn't seen him in years. Half of his detainment had passed and Jaejun was the only one who managed to get him up out of bed and do things. Was detainment that bad? I rang the bell again. Was he sleeping or ignoring me?

The door opened and I briefly saw his face before the door closed again.

"Changhyun...?" I called out as I pushed on the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly. "Shouldn't you be out with Jun and Woong?"

"I set aside an entire year for you. We all know how much you don't like being alone... so call on me whenever." I said, hoping he'd let me in.

He opened the door without warning and I fell into his arms. I quickly pushed away in embarrassment. I took in the interior of his home and concluded that it hadn't changed in the slightest.

"So, who sent you?" Changhyun asked from afar. "There's no way you'd come here willingly."

"But I did." I said as I stepped closer to him. He stepped back the same amount of steps. "I wanted to see you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be out of your hair soon. I've decided to move after my detainment." he said as he walked to his bedroom.

I followed in disbelief. How could he casually mention something like that?

"Why? Don't you like it here with everyone? We're even supposed to get new neighbors in 3 years." I said frantically. Before, I would probably be the happiest person alive. Now? I'd feel nothing but distraught. "You can't leave..."

"Why not? Isn't that you both want?" said Changhyun as he faced me.

"Who both?" I asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb. You and Woong. It was as clear as day that there was something between you two." he said as he got under his covers.

I walked over to his bed then nudged his body with my hand. Even if that was the case, that was then and thus was now.

"Chang, I'll admit, I had a thing with Woong. And of course hearing he impulsively went to Earth to find me was touching yet reckless. But I had more fun with you on Earth just like the old days." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not up for being rebound." he mumbled then scooted away.

"Chang, you aren't a rebound and never will be. You've always been number one, but I had forgotten that when we started fighting..." I said in a sad tone as I pulled his curled up body towards me.

"Sorry again... about that." he said with a sigh.

"Stay with me forever." I said, repeating the same words I had unknowingly said to him back on Earth. "Please..."

Changhyun rolled over then looked at me with doe like eyes. I found myself ruffling his hair then getting a sense of deja vu. He seemed to have felt it too. He placed one of his hands atop my own and a familiar piercing pain went through my heart which then spread into a warm and fuzzy feeling. I softly smiled at him then felt flustered when he smiled back. He looked too cute.

"I- I'm going to go buy snacks..." I mumbled as I quickly left the room. I slapped my cheeks then stopped. Why was I running? I could pass it off as embarrassment. I slowly backtracked then poked my head into his room. "I can get snacks later..."

"You're not hungry anymore huh?" he asked as he sat up.

"Guess not. So, are you still going to move?" I asked, hoping he changed his mind.

"No. I think it's time I moved out of here. I'm sure my parents would want that." he said with a sigh.

"Will you go far...?" I asked now feeling slightly upset.

"Don't know. We can still contact each other through mirrors though." he said then gasped when I suddenly hugged him.

Did he not get me? I didn't want him to move at all. It was definitely selfish of me, but couldn't he tell that I wanted him around? Couldn't he see the ache in my chest present in my face? I pulled away and frantically searched his face. What could I do to change his mind.

"If you're still moving for our sake, don't. You shouldn't let others dictate your life. And if you move... I'll miss you... I won't be able to talk to you like this often..." I said as I looked into his eyes.

The warm feeling in my body grew at the feel of his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over his then leaned into it. It was something I had done with Youngwoong, but it felt different this time around. He scooted closer then started to outline my lips. I playfully hit his finger in response. We both laughed and I found myself loving his laughter. When did I stop loving it?

"Jae..." he called out softly.

I briefly searched his face before going in for a kiss. I didn't know why, but it felt right. He responded positively as we fought for dominance. Our tongues were greedy and wanted to taste more of the other. He leaned me back then ran a hand underneath my clothing. It was all moving so fast, as if we were waiting for eternity for it to happen. I felt myself smile into the kiss.

✩

I held Changhyun close then softly sighed. I never felt this happy when I was with Youngwoong. Changhyun turned in my arms with a smile on his face. It then disappeared.

"Jaehyun... did we, do something we shouldn't have...?" he asked.

"I don't know... It was really spur of the moment..." I answered, afraid to voice my biggest concern.

"That warm feeling... Do you think it was a one time thing...?" Changhyun asked a bit sorrowful.

"I don't know... We could always check tomorrow. But for now, let's just warm ourselves up under the covers." I said then gently bit his neck.

He let out a throaty moan and caused me to laugh. I didn't know exactly what the feelings I was feeling for Changhyun were, but being in his presence made me feel good and want to do good things for him. I wanted to make him happy.

Perhaps he was all I needed after all.


	13. 12🌟

I yawned then frowned as someone frantically rang my bell. I opened the door and received a face full of fist. I rubbed my nose as Youngwoong hovered over me. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he came for.

"Well? Start talking." I said as I gently rubbed my nose.

"What did you do to Jaehyun? He hasn't been the same since he visited you a few days ago." hissed Youngwoong who seemed healthier than when I first got back.

"I didn't do a thing. Maybe you're changing." I said with a shrug.

"So you did do something. If you don't tell me what happened that day, I'll get Minhyun to increase your detainment time." he threatened.

"Do it. It's not like I have anything to look forward to after it's over." I replied bitterly.

I instinctively stepped back as he had reached into his pocket. Youngwoong was unpredictable when he was angry. I noticed he pulled a strange colored vile out of his pocket. I didn't know what it was, but the danger alerts went off inside of me.

"You don't actually want to do that. That's asking to get yourself killed." I said quickly in an attempt to keep us both safe. "Who would care for Jaehyun if we're both gone?"

He sighed then put it back in his pocket. I was safe, for now.

"Look, Woong, if he didn't tell you, then why not respect his wishes? Doesn't he tell you most things anyway?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he mumbled. "But I still want to know."

"Fine. We kissed. That's it. It was awkward, but that's it." I confessed, hiding the fact we had sex.

"You...!" he said angrily then calmed down. "Well, if that's all... I guess I can let it go."

Just as he turned to leave, Jaejun and Jaehyun suddenly appeared. We all stared at each other in silence. How much did they see and hear? I noticed they had brought Soojin and another little one with them.

"Jae... and Jun... What brings you here?" Youngwoong asked nervously.

"We came to see Chang... I thought you were going somewhere out of town for a while..." said Jaehyun with slitted eyes.

Jaejun took the kids and came inside.

"Mind if I take them into your room? I think a scene that they shouldn't see is about to happen." said Jaejun.

"Yeah." I said as I stood in the doorway.

"I finished early and stopped by to see Changhyun since he can't leave home, you know?" Youngwoong said with a cute look.

"But you said you'd never visit him because he was the reason you got sicker." retorted Jaehyun.

I wasn't sure if Jaehyun was taking sides or just trying to figure things out. Either way, it was interesting to watch Youngwoong trying to keep himself from drowning.

"We all know people can't really make us sicker just like that. You really believed that?" he asked quietly.

"Well I never thought you'd threaten to lengthen his sentence AND with eternal sleep. What were you thinking? All of that just because of me? Woong, I'm sorry, but you're starting to get out of hand. I don't think I'd want my future child to emulate you in the slightest." Jaehyun said with furrowed brows and the angriest frown I had ever seen.

I didn't know he was considering having a kid of his own. I quietly listened to them go back and forth then stepped aside as Jaehyun had stormed inside. I closed the door behind me then locked it. My face fell at the sight of Jaehyun's shoulders shaking.

"You can blame me, it is my fault after all." I said quietly.

I wanted to comfort him, but I was the root of his pain. Had we not kissed, we wouldn't have gotten intimate to the point we wanted to fuck. Had I not let him in, things would still be the way they should be. I was always the cause of my friend's unhappiness, yet they still kept me around. Was it out of pity? It could be that.

I quietly ushered him into the room with Jaejun then left. He would probably be better off talking to someone with an outside perspective. I flopped onto my couch and sighed heavily. Detainment was supposed to be peaceful, but it was anything but.

✩

I found myself waking up then wondered when I fell asleep. I moved to sit up then felt a weight on top of me. I shifted my gaze and was surprised to see Jaehyun sleeping peacefully. I assumed he would've left with the others. I poked his body then waited for him to stir.

"Why are you still here?" I asked after he opened his eyes.

"Because I want to. Is that so wrong?" he retorted.

"Considering you broke up with your unofficial boyfriend hours ago, yes." I said with a sigh. Like I told him before, I wasn't going to be the rebound guy. "You should go."

"Do you still see yourself as a rebound?" he muttered into my stomach, sending little vibrations through me.

"Exactly." I replied without hesitation.

"I already told you, it's always been you. Sure, things happened between Woong and I, but you've always been in my heart." he said sadly.

"Yet you loved Woong enough to be officially unofficial with him. I bet you've seen each other naked?" I said.

"We didn't go that far. Us on the other hand..." he said as he started to run his finger over my jaw. "It was amazing."

"What do you want from me, Jae?" I finally asked, tired of his constant weird flirting.

"Your hand." he said as he sat up. "Your hand in romance."

I sat up as well. He was asking to be exclusive with me. Was he not considering the consequences of such a joining? He wouldn't be able to leave me for a century. Was he really okay with that?

"Jae, don't be rash about this. This is an entire century of us only being able to date each other. Don't you want a beautiful wife? Kids?" I asked, despite knowing there was another way for men to have kids.

"What good is a beautiful wife if I don't love her, you know? I clearly don't know what's in the future, but I want you to be in it. I want you to be a part of all aspects of my life." Jaehyun said as he held my hands.

He clasped his hands then revealed a deep rose colored heart. I knew that stone anywhere. All stars received it when they turned 180 years old. You were to give it to someone you wanted to commit to and marry in the future. Jaehyun knew all of this, yet still presented it to me.

"Are you really sure...?" I asked softly as I gently ran my finger over the beautifully colored heart.

"Surer than the Milky Way's existence." he said with a smile.

I produced my own heart then we exchanged hearts. They started to shrink and became necklaces. This was actually happening. Jaehyun happily asked me to put it on for him. I took it from his hands and he turned his back to me.

"Your hands are cold, Chang..." he said cutely.

"Sorry..." I said then let him know I was finished.

"Let me put yours on." he said then politely asked for the necklace.

I handed it over then turn my back to him. I glanced down and saw his heart resting comfortably on my chest. He hugged me from behind then gave my cheek a kiss.

"From here on our, we're an official couple. Any complaints?" Jaehyun asked, despite knowing I certainly had some.

"No... let's just be happy." I lied as I placed my hands atop his. I leaned back and decided to just enjoy myself until the end. Whenever that was. "I bet a lot of people will be surprised huh..."

"So what? What matters is that we want to be together and make the other happy, right?" asked Jaehyun.

"Right." I answered softly.


	14. post little star

**extra chapters coming soon!**


	15. Ex1

I rang the bell and patiently waited. It was finally the day. I rang the bell again. I felt excited. I moved to ring it again then heard the door opening. I excitedly grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his home. He didn't question it and I was glad he didn't. I led him along to where I hoped to spend a peaceful day with him.

We sat on the silvery, purple plants in silence. Was he waiting for me to say something? I glanced at him as he kept his eyes towards the sky. I leaned over then caressed his cheek with my hand. It was that action that granted me his attention.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"You're just now asking?" he replied a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." I apologized. He intertwined our fingers then leaned against me. Despite having done this before, being outside had a different kind of effect. "But really, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." he answered before kissing my cheek.

I giggled softly then pulled him in for a kiss. He responded positively and returned the same amount of intensity I had given. We pulled apart then silently stared at each other. Our necklaces slowly came to a stop from our movement.

"A few years left to go, huh?" he said as he started to turn his attention back to the sky.

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of them with you." I said with a smile.

Changhyun quietly sighed then started to palm his necklace. I silently watched out of curiosity. Was he nervous or just spaced out? Despite knowing him for years, there were still things I had yet to learn.

"How's Soojin?" asked Changhyun after a long silence.

"We can visit her if you want. I'm sure the Kims won't mind." I replied before pulling him closer.

He nodded then looked up at me. It was cute. I started to think of what went through his mind when he looked at me. Was he judging my choice of an outfit? We didn't really have much of a wardrobe.

"How's Jun and Woong?" he asked.

"Jun went on vacation. He wouldn't tell anyone where. Woong went with his aunt and won't be back for a while. The new neighbors moved in as well. They have a baby boy named Jenesus. Pretty unique don't cha think?" I said as I remembered them moving in. "I'm really glad your detainment is over."

"Me too. I want to take you out to places and surprise you with sudden visits." Changhyun said sweetly.

I looked at him as my heart raced faster than before.

"Marry me." I blurted out. I didn't realize what I had said until I met his eyes. "It was a joke."

He simply said "oh" then looked away. Maybe I should've left well enough alone. I pushed the thoughts away and focused on the fact that my boyfriend was no longer detained and we could happily prance around with our commitment necklaces. I had kept mine hidden as I worried about people talking about me and Youngwoong.

"Let's go and see the Kims. I'm sure they'd want to see me again." said Changhyun as he rose from his spot.

I followed suit then held his hand.


	16. Ex: Past

I dashed down the hall at lightning speed. The halls were quiet. The only sounds heard were my shoes on the floor and my unsteady breathing. I slowed to a stop then opened the door to the classroom. I smiled triumphantly as I had arrived on time for my first day.

I looked around then noticed people were giggling or whispering to each other.

"Jae, you have a little something..." Marie said as she tapped her cheek.

I gave her a puzzled look before walking to my seat. The others hadn't arrived yet.

"Jae, did you look in the mirror?" Wonseok asked.

"This morning? Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

He took Marie's mirror then handed it to me. I looked and saw scribbles on my face. I gently handed the mirror back before passive aggressively rising from my seat. We were already in year 10 and they still wanted to act immature. I stormed out of the room and quickly made my way to the Courtyard of Death. No one knew why it was called that when it was the complete opposite.

I deeply inhaled then cleared my throat.

"If you don't get your sorry ass in front of me in the next 3 seconds I'm throwing all of your shit off the edge!" I shouted then waited.

I impatiently tapped my foot and started to say three until the culprit came out. Well, more like the culprit was dragged out. Jaejun and Youngwoong tossed Changhyun towards my feet with upset looks.

"It wasn't me, I swear." Changhyun said quickly.

"Who else in this vast galaxy would have the nerve to call me Jaeloser with an emoticon and write a sexual phrase?" I retorted with crossed arms.

"Okay, I admit to the Jaeloser, but I did not write that phrase." he said.

I rolled my eyes then asked Jaejun to help me wash it off. I glanced back at Changhyun who ran away from Youngwoong who threatened to beat him. A part of me was happy to see neither of them had changed.

⭐️🌟🌌

I felt something touch me and saw Changhyun mouthing something to me. I shook my head and ignored him. He poked me with his pen again. I continued to ignore him. He then poked me hard and caused me to yell loudly. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as all eyes were on me.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Mr. Lee?" the teacher asked with his hands on his hips.

"No, sir. I apologize for disrupting the class..." I said with my head lowered.

He let me off with a warning then went back to teaching. I moved my seat further from Changhyun as I didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

⭐️🌟🌌

I wrestled Jaejun as Youngwoong and Changhyun cheered me on.

"Get him! Take back our snacks!" Youngwoong shouted as Jaejun attempted to put me in a headlock.

I flipped Jaejun over then sat atop him.

"Do you give up?" I asked.

"Fine. They're in my bag." Jaejun confessed then watched as his bag was ransacked.

I helped him off the floor then rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't get used to his color. We sat down then began eating our lunch.

"I swear, you could light up a room, Jun." Changhyun said teasingly.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for this color." hissed Jaejun.

"At least we'll be able to find him." I snapped at Changhyun.

Youngwoong and Jaejun whistled as I let a smirk form on my face. Changhyun remained silent. It started to feel awkward at the table. Jaejun and Youngwoong has started to feel it too.

"Anyway, did you guys study for the test on reproduction?" I asked, steering the conversation to something lighter.

"You know, I was genuinely surprised by one part." Jaejun said then proceeded to tell us about it. "I wonder if it actually works that way."

We nodded in agreement then decided to study the unit all over again, making notes at key points and possible test questions.

⭐️🌟🌌

I looked up from the textbook as Changhyun had sat down next to me. I went back to reading then noticed he was reading along with me. He suddenly leaned closer and I started to feel hot and self conscious.

"Could you not be so close? We may be close socially, but that doesn't me we have to be physically too." I said as I scooted away.

"Sorry. Hey, do you think it's true what it says here? Two men having a biological kid together?" Changhyun asked before taking a sip from his juice box.

"Well, if it's written in a textbook then probably. I'm sure they wouldn't teach us something false." I replied then eyed his juice box. He really looked like a kid this way. "Are you still reading this page?"

He shook his head then turned the page.

"'Two married men can have a biological child if they- oh, that's not suitable for young kids to read. And rip a piece of their clothing off to put in along with... that." Changhyun read before looking at me. "I think this is pretty wild."

"And it says they can choose the natural way or star delivery. Star delivery? Do they like, build the child then ship it to them?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey, why don't we ask Minhyun? He's pretty knowledgeable." said Changhyun before closing the textbook.

"You just want to see who's he dating don't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That too. I wonder if she's pretty. Plus, he promised me he'd teach me how to make icebergs. I love his icebergs so much." said Changhyun while drooling.

I shook my head and found myself smiling. I still remembered the day back in year 4 when he openly declared us friends. What made it funnier was that we didn't even know each other.

"What's got you all smiley?" asked Changhyun curiously.

"Just thinking of the past and how I wouldn't change a thing about it." I said then patted his back.

⭐️🌟🌌

We poked our heads into the living room then politely greeted Minhyun's father.

"Is Minhyun here, Mr. Sohn?" I asked while looking around.

"He is. Today's the day I get to meet his future fiancé. I bet she's beautiful." said Mr. Sohn happily.

We heard faint voices in the distance then the sound of a door opening and closing. Minhyun appeared and seemed surprised to see us.

"Dad, I... I just need to know something. Would you still accept us if they're not exactly what you're expecting?" he asked while constantly looking behind him.

"Well, it depends. I say as long as she isn't a delinquent or criminal, all's well." replied Mr. Sohn.

Minhyun sighed then stepped aside. We felt our excitement build up at the sight of a leg then lost it all at the full sight. I looked at Mr. Sohn who simply sighed while running a hand over his face.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said after a long period of silence.

Minhyun shook his head as he held the other guy's hand. We looked at Mr. Sohn who shook his head and started to leave.

"Dad, I don't care if you and mom won't accept us being together. Just know that I love him, that I love Kim Doyoung and that I'd lay down my life, just to save his." said Minhyun as his voice cracked.

We watched as Mr. Sohn had stopped when Minhyun spoke, then left after he had finished. We rushed over to Minhyun who had broken down in tears. We pulled him away from the guy and glared at him.

"Look at what you did, making Minhyun and his dad grow distant." Changhyun said angrily.

"Couldn't you have chosen someone else? Min doesn't have anyone else besides his parents." I said as I looked at Minhyun, heartbroken.

"I-" he started, but Minhyun silenced him.

"It's not his fault, Chang. If my dad doesn't want to be the father I always looked up to and felt supported by, then so be it. And I'll promise myself now that I'd be a better father than him and support my child through everything." said Minhyun quietly.

Doyoung's tears streamed down his face as he held Minhyun's hands. I looked at the both of them and felt ashamed. Doyoung wasn't a bad guy. He cared about Minhyun just as much as we did.

"I apologize, Doyoung, for misplacing blame." I said then had Changhyun apologize too.

I pulled Changhyun to his feet then dragged him out of the house.

"Why did we leave...?" asked Changhyun.

"I think it's important that they have this moment alone together." I said as I looked back at the house.


	17. Ex2

I watched along with Doyoung as Jaehyun chased Soojin around. Soojin had gotten bigger over the years. She had entered school quite a few years back and seemed to be doing well in her studies.

"Hey, Doyoung." I called out as Soojin had given Jaehyun the slip. He gave me his attention. "Don't you worry sometimes when you send her off to school? It is a bit far from Gravnul."

"I do. I can't be sure that what she tells me is true. I worry that my baby girl might actually need help with her studies or that she's being bullied or doing the bullying. And then there's puberty and hormones." Doyoung said in a sad voice.

I nodded in understanding. She had entered her adolescence years and could end up dating. Then there were emotional and mental fluctuations too. Compared to humans, ours weren't as serious. Though, there have been some stars who were diagnosed with depression.

"So, today's the day isn't it?" Doyoung asked as Soojin started heading in our direction.

"Seems like it, yeah." I replied as I fiddled with the necklace. "Time passed so quickly, since I was cooped up most of the time..."

"Dad! I successfully tired out Uncle Jaehyun! He's practically crawling back." Soojin said triumphantly.

I had thought she was joking, but Jaehyun really was crawling back to us. I left my spot and helped Jaehyun back over. He wheezed in my arms then gave Soojin's leg a little smack.

"You're nothing but trouble, Soo." he said in a weak voice.

She stuck her tongue out then was popped on the mouth by Doyoung. She covered her mouth then apologized. I smiled softly as Doyoung shouldn't worry too much about Soojin straying as his parenting was pretty good.

"There you are." a voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw Minhyun jogging over to us. Soojin left Doyoung's lap to run and give Minhyun a hug. I smiled softly as I thought of my childhood. I then started to miss my parents.

"Ah, Min. We need to go." said Doyoung hurriedly as he got up from his spot.

"Right. Soojin, I'll race you home." Minhyun said then let Soojin get a head start.

Soon Jaehyun and I were alone. I looked at him as he lied across my lap with his eyes closed. I poked his cheeks and caused him to open his eyes. He sat up and our necklaces started to glow. The hearts snapped off of their settings and returned to their original form.

"Eh, it's already time...?" Jaehyun said as he held the hearts.

I nodded then took mine. He looked at me then down at his heart. What was going through his mind? I started to put my heart away then noticed he had stopped me.

"Chang, I... I don't want it to end." he said softly.

"Jae... I really loved our time together, but I don't want you to waste time on me. I've been thinking about it for the past year. I don't think I'm a good match for you." I said as I made my heart disappear.

"Shut up. I get to decide who's a good fit for me. And I say you are. If you weren't, would I still be with you at this moment? Would I be arguing with you about wanting to stay together?" said Jaehyun as he kept himself from crying.

I frowned heavily as he ended up crying anyway. I started to wipe his face then felt him hug me tight. I loved him, I really did. I wanted to be with him for as long as I lived, but I felt that there was someone better for him out there.

"Please, don't do this Chang..." he mumbled into my chest.

"Do you really want me?" I asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yes. A trillion times, yes." he replied then looked at me with his watery eyes. "Chang, I want you to marry me."

I blinked rapidly then looked at the deep rose heart in his hand. He wanted to marry me. He wanted me, despite everything I put him through during our adolescence nearing adulthood. I kissed his cheeks then smiled warmly.

"Was that your grand proposal?" I teased.

"No..." he mumbled then scooted away from me. "I can do it better."

"Then?" I said then made my heart appear.

He cleared his throat then held my hands. I patiently waited as he thought.

"Chae Changhyun, would you do me the honor of becoming my universally wedded husband?" asked Jaehyun before he held up his heart.

I kept quiet as I wanted to see him squirm. I knew he had just put himself out there and I only wanted to tease him a bit. Naturally, my answer would be yes anyway. He started to frown.

"Yes, I will." I finally replied then held up my heart as well.

They started to glow then shrunk and turned into rings. I looked at them in awe. They looked different from the Kims' rings. I actually liked that they were different. Doyoung's was thicker than ours and their hearts were inside a circle. Ours on the other hand were thin and our hearts were put in a setting.

"They're so pretty..." Jaehyun commented before turning my hand and putting his ring on my finger. "I hope you treasure it..."

I turned his hand then put my ring on his finger. He pulled me into a hug and I returned the gesture. If he really wanted this, then I had no objections.

"I can't wait for the wedding. And then our first child..." he said with a dreamy look.

"'First child'? Don't tell me you want more than one..." I replied.

"You don't?" Jaehyun asked innocently.

I waved it off then rose from my spot before helping him up.

"Why don't we tell the Kims about it and get some advice?" I said as I pulled him along.

"Sounds good." replied Jaehyun as he swung our hands.


	18. Ex Past

Jaehyun chatted with Marie and cracked a joke, causing her to laugh cutely. Changhyun watched from afar as he gripped the edge of the wall tightly. His knuckles started to turn white the longer he looked.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Jaejun asked, scaring Changhyun.

"Nothing. When did you get here?" Changhyun asked as he tried to push Jaejun in the other direction.

"I've been here for a while. And why are you pushing me? What in the world did you see?" asked Jaejun as he slipped out of Changhyun's hold and peered around the corner. "Oh, it's just Marie and Jae."

Changhyun internally sighed then walked away. He then stopped then ran around the corner and towards Jaehyun and Marie who genuinely seemed surprised by his appearance.

"Hey-" Jaehyun started then stumbled back when Changhyun punched him in the face. "What the fuck?"

"Changhyun, what did you do that for!?" Marie shouted before checking Jaehyun's face.

"Asshole. How could you flirt with Marie?" Changhyun said angrily.

"Who said-" Jaehyun started then watched as Changhyun stormed off. "What the hell...?"

"Changhyun's been weird lately hasn't he...?" asked Marie softly.

"Yeah..." replied Jaehyun then noticed Jaejun walking over to them. "What was that all about...?"

"Don't know. He was staring at you both when I walked over to him and he freaked out." said Jaejun as he looked down the hall where Changhyun went.

⭐️🌟🌌

Jaehyun conversed with his classmates then noticed Youngwoong walking over to him.

"Woong! Ready to get lunch?" Jaehyun said happily.

"Yeah. Jun's waiting for us." he replied while pulling me from the others.

"What about Chang?" asked Jaehyun.

"Irrelevant. I mean, he's doing something irrelevant." replied Youngwoong as he led the way to the Courtyard of Death.

"You know, why is it called Courtyard of Death?" Jaehyun asked as the courtyard came into the view.

"Wish I knew. Ah, there's Jun." said Youngwoong as he pulled him into the courtyard.

They sat at one of the tables and started to share lunch as they usually did. It didn't feel the same for Jaehyun as Changhyun wasn't with them. He got up from his seat and went to look for Changhyun seeing as the other two didn't seem to care.

"Where are you going?" Jaejun asked.

"Restroom." Jaehyun lied before jogging back into the building.

After asking around, Jaehyun poked his head into the empty classroom where Changhyun ate alone. He silently watched for a bit to see if he could be approached.

"Chang." Jaehyun called out as he walked over to him.

"Asshole." Changhyun replied without looking up.

"You've been weird lately. Suddenly getting upset when we want the same thing or accusing me of tricking you so I could get something. Not to mention today with Marie." said Jaehyun sadly. He was terribly worried about Changhyun. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you have no consideration for others. And it's disgusting. Not to mention you like to show off and try to impress others in our year. What the hell you've got to show? We're in year 12 for fucks sake." Changhyun said angrily before returning his attention to his lunch. "You even got Woong and Jun against me."

"What? I never said anything to them about you, other than you being weird." Jaehyun retorted, unbelieving of the words coming from Changhyun. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Could you just stay the fuck away from me!? I'm tired of your rude ass." Changhyun shouted as he rose from his seat.

Jaehyun stood there in silence as Changhyun glared at him. Did he just lose his best friend? Over something stupid? He left the room without another word.

⭐️🌟🌌

Youngwoong gave a box of frozen molasses to Jaehyun that looked better and tastier than any of the others he was given. Jaehyun genuinely didn't expect to get one from a guy, let alone Youngwoong. Everyone looked at them as today wasn't exactly the day for casual gifts.

"Woong, today's Roliet day... A day where stars give someone they like romantically frozen molasses..." Jaehyun said softly.

"I know. That's why I gave it to you." Youngwoong replied with a bright smile.

The entire class started to murmur as they waited to see what would happen next. Would Jaehyun return his feelings? Would Youngwoong be rejected? Would someone burst through the door and get in Youngwoong's way like a cliché?

"Let's talk later when we don't have a crowd watching us." said Jaehyun before putting the box away.

The class groaned as they were hoping to see something interesting for once. They headed back to their seats as the teacher had come in. She started to do a head count then sighed.

"Has anyone seen Chae Changhyun?" she asked, specifically looking at Jaehyun, Jaejun and Youngwoong.

The class looked at each other before replying unanimously that they didn't know. She moved to mark him absent until the door opened, revealing a dejected Changhyun. Everyone kept their eyes on him as he quietly apologized to the teacher before making his way to his seat beside Jaehyun.

"Where were you...?" Jaehyun asked quietly.

Changhyun took out his books and ignored Jaehyun. Jaehyun poked and prodded his arm, only to receive no reaction. Changhyun was serious. Their friendship really was over. Jaehyun day back in his seat then covered his face. He didn't want it to be this way, but it seemed as if he really had no other choice. Jaehyun decided to treat him the exact same way.


End file.
